Flame and Keys
by xxPerfectMistakexx
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is a new student at Fairy Tail High, She bumped into a Pink hair guy... Will it be love? Find out How Lucy's life turns upside down with Natsu and their friends on Flames and Keys! (Please Read!)


Flame and Stars

Chapter 1: Fairy Tail High

"I could do this!" Lucy Heartfilia sighed as she walks in her new school, Fairy Tail High. She was nervous, She looks around the hall, it was empty. She sighed once again and went to the Office.

"May I help you?" asked a short old man.

Lucy smiled softly, "Hi, I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I'm the new student here. I'm here to get my classes!"

The short man smiled and looks at her body, "Well, I'm the master here. Master Makarov. Here is your classes, I hope you have a wonderful time here at Fairy Tail High" He handed her classes list. Lucy nodded and made her way out. She was looking at her classes,

"_First I have Homeroom, then PE, after Biology, and-" _

Lucy bumped into someone and hit hard on the floor. "OW, WHAT THE HELL?!" She looks up and saw a pink hair boy grinned at her and letting his hand out. "Hehe, Sorry!" He said cheerful. Lucy shaked her head and grab the boy hand as she pull herself up. "It's alright. I'm Lucy, I'm new." She said as she still hold his hand.

The boy grinned and said, "I'm Natsu! Oh, Who is your homeroom teacher. Lugi?"

Lucy glares at the boy for saying her name wrong, "It's Lucy! And I have Mr. Clive."

"Awesome! I have him too!" Natsu said as he puts his arms around Lucy's shoulder and grab the list as they start walking. Lucy blushes lightly at Natsu. "We have all of the same classes!" He said excitedly.

Lucy giggles at Natsu childish. He is so cute. They walk in the classroom together and everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the two. Lucy blushes.

"Yo, Natsu finally finds a Girlfriend!" one of the student yelled, the whole class start laughing as Lucy goes into a darker shade of red.

"Yo, She is not my girlfriend! She is my friend, you bastard!" Natsu started fighting with the random student and Lucy just sweatdrop, and went to look for a sit.

"Hi, Are you new here?" Lucy heard a small sweet voice. She turns to see a Blue hair girl, who is looking up at Lucy. Lucy nodded, "I'm Lucy.! Umm I don't know where to sit…" Lucy sees an empty sit next to the girl. "May I sit next to you?"

"Sure! By the way, I'm Levy! It's nice to me you!" Levy smiled and held out her hand.

Lucy sits down and shakes Levy's hand, and grinned. "Nice to me you! Is that the new _Losing It_ book?!"

Levy eyes sparkles, "It is! This book is so amazing, and the Lemon is so heated." She whispers the last part and giggles. Lucy blushes deeply, as they keep talking about girl stuff and books.

Natsu looks at Lucy who is talking to Levy, he sighed.

"Flamehead, So who is the new girl?" The boy with Raven hair and have no clothes on, but his boxers.

"Ice Princess, Why don't you put on some clothes before you ask me?! You damn Stripper!"

The Raven hair boy looks down and didn't notice that he stripped, "HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN?!" He looks for his clothes all over the class.

"Seriously, Dude, Who is the chick?" Gajeel asked as he crosses his arms and pretend not to care, he looks over at Lucy and Levy and stare at them for a moment.

"Well, Metalhead. Her name is Lucy, we actually bump into each other when she was leaving the office and we have all classes together."

The raven boy came back, with clothes on, "So, her name is Lucy, Huh?"

"That what I said you damn stripper!" Natsu glares at him.

"GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia popped out of nowhere, that made Gray jumped. "Don't do that!"

Erza walks in, and sees everyone not at their sits, Gray trying to push Juvia away. Erza shakes her head and walks to the teacher's desk. She slammed her hand on the table. "Everyone sit down. Now!" She said as she glares at her one as the class goes to their sits quickly.

Erza looks around and sees a new face. "You." She points at Lucy, and smiles. Everyone was shocked that someone other than Jellal made her smile. Lucy gulped and slowly got up. "Y-Yes?"

"Come in the front."

Lucy walks up to the front of the class and stares at the scarlet hair girl.

"I'm Erza Scarlet, Student Class President. You must be the new student. Speak your name to the class and get back to your sit." Erza demanded

Lucy nodded and face the class and gives her best smile, "Hi, I'm Lucy Heartfilia! Nice to meet you all!" She let out a small giggle and went back to her sit.

All the guys was wow, Mostly Natsu.

When the bell rang, Lucy went up to Natsu, "Wanna go to class together, since we have the same classes together?" She gave him a small smiles. Natsu was a little shocked, but replaced it with a grinned, "Sure, Luce!"

They start walking in the hall,

"Flamebrain, wait for us!" The two of them stop and turn around to face the gang. "I don't have to wait for you, you stupid stripper!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"YOU HEARD ME, YOU DAMN ICE QUEEN!"

"DID I HEAR FIGHTING?!"

The two stopped fighting and put an arm in each other shoulders, and start acting like best friends, "N-No, Erza! We ain't fighting, right buddy?" Gray said Nervously.

"A-Aye!"

Erza smiles, "That's good." She turns to Lucy, "You have PE, with us. Am I correct, Lucy?" Erza asked.

Lucy nodded and smiles, "Yeah, you guys also have PE?" Lucy turn to the girls and they all nodded.

Lucy smiled and look at Natsu, "I'll see you later Natus!" She giggles and went with the girls to the locker room.

Natsu sighed, she really wanted to walk Lucy to class. "Wow, man. I never seen you like this." Gray smirked as the guys went to the locker room.

"Yeah, dude. You have a thing for that chick huh?" Gajeel said.

Natsu sighed again, "Guess I do."

.

.

.

.

"So, Lucy, what do you think of Natsu?" The white hair girl, Mirajane, asked Lucy as they changed into there PE clothes. "Yeah, Lu-chan! You seem really close to Natsu."

Lucy blushes as she said, "Its nothing… We just have the same classes, so why not be friend him?"

"SHIPPINGS!" Mirajane eyes sparkles as the thought of the two.

"W-What?" Lucy stutter.

Erza laugh, "Don't mind her." She said as she put on her shorts.

Levy was waiting for them. She looks at Lucy, "So, what do you think of Natsu, Lu-chan?"

Lucy looks up at Levy, and smiled as she said with a sigh, "He is so cute, so nice and kind, but an idiot, and loveable…" She blushes.

'SHIPPINGS. MY SHIPS!" Mirajane said out of no where. Levy giggles as Lucy blushes.

Erza smiles, "come on, we are going to be late." They all nodded and walks outside.

Lucy smiles at her new friends.

Maybe this will be a good year.

_**A/N: Hey~! Thank you all for reading my new story! Please read, my other story Dragon Slayer Love! **_

_**So what do you guys think of this story? Good? Bad? R&R please!**_

_**Random Question: Do you guys love this story, and is it a worth of a favorite and a fellow?**_

_**Thank you all ^^ **_

_**~xxPerfectMistakexx**_


End file.
